disneyskickinitfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Kickinfan321/Carnival pick
Kim comes in to see the gang practicing Kim: heeeeeey guyyyys Kim gets a chorus of hellos and wassup and stuff Rudy: Kim why were you late...again Kim: Chill rudy i told you i would be late every monday Rudy: not with a reason you didnt care to explain Kim: Every sunday the girls go for a girl night out and we came back late like always Rudy:Oh me and my guys....my crew......my bff's the guys give him a look Rudy: fiiiine back in the old days i used to just go for nights out with my mom cause i didnt really have friends Kim: nooooooooh i never knew i thought u were really popular Rudy: I dont need your sarcasm KIM then rudy storms into his office Then rudy re opens his door Rudy: just practice on the dummys and boards and stuff for five minutes then lessons over and kim you can just watch Kim: Okay Rudy goes back into his office and shuts his door Kim phone rings and she picks it up Kim: Hello? Grace: Hey kim its is me i cant hear you properly Kim: k hold on Kim; guys the guys keep practicing Kim: GUYS The guys: yea Kim: shut up i need to put my phone on speaker so that grace can hear me The guys: Okay Kim puts the phone on speaker Kim: okay talk Grace: well you know that awesome guy i talk about Kim: yea Grace: yea well he aksed me out Kim: omg grace that is awesome congrats The guys: yea congrats wooooo kim glares at them Grace: your at the dojo again arent you hanging out with the wasabi dorks Kim: grace you know i do it all the time so unless you want your best friend to kick your ass change the subject Grace: okay okay i was just joking i guess i am kinda cool with it Kim: Oh cool so anything else Grace: yea two things which one do you want first good one or the one your gonna scream at Kim: oh no lets see what the not good on is Grace; okay um..... there is a good side to this Kim: okay get on with it Grace: my crush asked me out and when he did he wanted a double date and i was so excited about going on the date i just said okay i will ask kim my best friend and i said that u have a boyfrind kim: who is.... grace: Jack kim: graaaaaacccceee Grace: im sorry please do this for me Kim whimpers Kim: fine only this time everyone turns to jack Jack:mmmmm i dunno know Kim gives him a pouty look Kim: pweeease jackie Jack: c'mon kim you know u hate it when you do that Grace: plllleeeeeaaassseee jerry: milton eddie look tootsie having a falafel unlimited milton and eddie and jerry run over saying go tootsie they all give them a weird look then kim goes back to the pouty face jack: uggghhh fine Kim squeals and hugs jack then their eyes widen and back away and say sorry quickly while blushing then there is an awkward silence grace: hello still here Kim: smiles Kim: okay what is the next thing Grace: the girls have a crush on the guys who you do karate with kim: who with who grace: mika-jerry kelsey-eddie julie-milton Kim: hmmm they pair up well Grace: yea so they were wondering whether you guys would like to come to the carnival tomorrow Kim: yea they would grace: how would you know Kim: they guys go on and on about them Grace: oooohhhhh just like how you go on and on and on about jack Kim: shut it grace grace laughs alright anyways dates at the slicery tomorrow at 8 come causual Kim: okay later girly Grace: bye once kim puts her cell in her pocket jack: awww does kimmy go on and on about me kim: no kim blushes rudy: dont worry kim jack goes on and on about you when your not here Kim laughs Jack: thanks a lot rudy kim: wait a minute did you just call me kimmy jacks eyes widen and he runs kim: your done for brewer and she runs after him Category:Blog posts